


Crappy TV Shows and Good Company

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Dean Winchester, Common Cold, Coughing, Gen, Insomnia, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Sam's got a cold and is very congested in the head and throat and he can't sleep when he breathes out of his nose. Dean stays up with him, because he's awesome.
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sam Winchester WHUMP





	Crappy TV Shows and Good Company

"ItsCHsHsSHew! ItcHsSHew! ItcHSSHew!” 

Dean rolled over from his place on his twin sized bed and nearly growled under his breath. He knows that Sam was sick and congested and all that crap, but the sneezing was probably the worst. It nearly kept him up all last night and it was annoying as hell during the day. He wouldn't admit that to Sam since he didn't want his brother feeling worse than he already was. He was just so damn tired of it.

"Sam, go to sleep," begged Dean in a moan.

Sam sniffled pathetically as he reached for the tissues by his leg. He pulled out a good many before he blew his nose powerfully in them. Once he finished, he swiped upward at his runny nose and threw them in the small trash can Dean pulled over so that it was beside the bed. He rubbed at the bridge of his nose as it made a wet squelching noise that just made Dean cringe. Sam sniffled once more and leaned back as he breathed loudly through his open mouth.

"I cand't, Deadn," Sam complained with a cough into his shoulder. "I cadn't breathe, so I cand't sleeb."

"That's not a thing," argued Dean as he narrowed his eyes at his brother and snapped his fingers together. "So not a thing."

"Oh yeah! I distinctly rebebeber the lasdt tibe you were sick you didn't sleeb ad all either," Sam flashed with hostility clear in his gaze.

Dean snorted in amusement. "Well, I didn't keep you up sniffling and sneezing either," he reported as he sat up and ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

Sam opened his mouth to argue only to quickly clamp it shut. His nostrils flared while his breath hitched and eyes got a faraway look in them. He sucked in heavy breaths over and over while trying to sniff to urge the sneeze out. Dean knew this expression only too well. This was going to take a while.

"Ehhh....huh.....i-it....jusdt....won't....ah...eh..huh...cobe....." Sam trailed off with his breath still hitching.

Dean rolled his eyes as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to his brother. He leaned forward and ran his pointer finger down the bridge of Sam's nose and then traced each flaring nostril enticingly. He finished by slightly rubbing the space between the two nostrils and that set Sam over the edge instantly.

"ItSHSSHShoew! ItcsHsHewo! ItcSHSHsSHeow!" 

"It sounds like you're shouting, Sammy," Dean complained as he rubbed at his ears playfully. "Could you keep it down for a little bit?"

"You dknow I hadte when you do that," Sam recoiled as he grabbed more tissues and blew so much that Dean swore he blew so much snot he could probably use it as glue to fix up this decrepit motel.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was better than it teasing you, right," he pointed out as he sat back down. "Now can we go to sleep?"

"I told you I cand't, Deadn. You can if you wandt. I jusdt cand't," Sam announced as he pawed feebly at his nose while he grabbed the TV remote.

Dean stifled a groan. He knew that he couldn't go to sleep if he knew that Sam was up and feeling miserable. What kind of a big brother would do that?

Dean threw the covers off of himself and dragged himself over to Sam's bed. He threw himself on the other side and fluffed up the pillows behind Sam so that he could straight up. He smiled at Sam and swiped the TV remote from him so that he could pick the movie that they watched.

"Hey," Sam snapped angrily. 

"What, Sammy? If I'm going to stay up all night with my sniffling, snorting, and sneezing mess of a brother, then I get to pick the TV channel," Dean told him with a small wink.

Sam laughed as he lifted his elbow and coughed dryly. Once he was finished he blinked his eyes in affection towards Dean. "You'd really do thadt for be?"

"Of course I would! I'm not a monster," Dean reported as he finally decided on a cooking show. He always envied the judges. They got to eat such amazing food by so many different people. It made his stomach growl just thinking about it.

"You know you don't have to, right," Sam pointed out in embarrassment as he sniffed again. "I mean you need your rest if you're going to drive tomorrow."

"We won't drive tomorrow. We'll wait until you're on your A game again," Dean told him as he clapped his little brother on the shoulder gently. 

Sam couldn't help but beam. Maybe Dean wasn't as tough as nails as Sam had originally thought. Maybe there was so softness inside of him.

Suddenly, Sam's nostrils flared agains and his breathing quickened. Dean hurried to lift a tissue to his face since sometimes Sam confidently forgot that part and that's when Dean got blasted.

"ItcSHSHsSHeow!" ItcSHsHsSHewo! ItcSHSHsSHeow!"

"Bless, Sammy," Dean told him as Sam rubbed his nose into the tissues that Dean still had over his nose. It was as if he was five again and not twenty-five.

Sam sniffed again. "Thanks, Deadn, for everything," he told him softly.

"Don't mention it, Sam. Now, let's see who wins this. Will it be the Russian gangster or the culinary trained Italian pastry chef," Dean wondered, rubbing his hands together roughly in rising anticipation. 

"You gedt too involved in these shows," Sam chided, but he secretly enjoyed them too. Sometimes Dean and Sam pretended that they were on these shows and tried to out-cook each other with whatever stuff they could find lying around in the kitchen. It was never too great, but it was a fun brother activity.

Dean smiled as they watched TV through the night, only interrupted by Sam's constant sneezing fits. Eventually around four in the morning, Sam managed to fall asleep on Dean's shoulder. His nose ran like crazy onto Dean's shirt and Dean was sure that Sam was drooling too, but he didn't care. 

He fell asleep not long later with a small tickle in his throat.


End file.
